There Be Dragons
by The Archfiend
Summary: Being the last of her kind make her on edge but with the promise of ending her loneliness, she follows thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard to the east but will she find herself more isolated or find herself strong and surrounded by family? Side parings of K/T, F/S, N/B, O/D, B/S On Hiatus
1. Tanin

****I own nothing but Eilonwy and basically I'm using Tolkien's characters and setting but I'm changing thing like adding races and pasts basically I'm playing in his sandbox and building a fort, sorry it sounded right in my head I'm tired don't be mean 4 year olds are evil.****

* * *

 **Tanin**

Eilonwy sat in an inn in Minas Tirith she sipped on the ale mixed with water when Gandalf the Grey sat down in front of her. She looked up her gold eyes ringed with red around the edge and blue around the pupil. Her pitch black hair pulled away from her face in two braids down her back.

"And what can I do for Gandalf the grey on this fine evening?" Her melodic voice asked

"I need your help." He replied

"And why would Istar want the help from me?" She asked smirking when he saw him getting slightly frustrated

"Is there somewhere we can speak plainly." Gandalf asked, Eilonwy nodded before leaving the gold for her ale and food, before walking to her room for the night.

"Why are you here Gandalf?" she asked when the door was closed

"Thorin Oakenshield is going to reclaim the mountain."

"Why Smaug isn't dead."

"That is why we need you, to distract the dragon."

Eilonwy began to laugh, "Distract Smaug, only his mate could do that, you think as his only kin that he will listen to me." Gandalf nodded "Fine, when and where does the dwarf kings company start."

"In three months' time in The Shire, you shall find the house easily by the mark on the door."

"Very well I shall finish my business here then head to Bree then the Shire, but Gandalf I won't let them kill him, he is all I have left even if he is a fire drake."

 **Three Months Later, The Shire, Full Moon**

Eilonwy would admit that the dwarf king was amusing her, he had got lost twice already, she took pity on him and stepped out the shadows

"Are you lost?" she asked loud enough for him to hear

"A dwarf does not simply get lost." Thorin replied gruffly, his response caused her to laugh

"So that is why you passed the same hill three times already." She smiled flirtly, before walking past him, she looked over her shoulder "You coming or what?" he looked her questioningly before following her what else could he do, she smiled and pointed to Bag End when they reached it.

"Welcome to Bag End." She said simply before walking up to the door "You gonna knock?"

He frowned at her before knocking loudly, when the door was opened Thorin greeted Gandalf

When Bilbo spoke

"Elie what are you doing here so late, I'm sure I can find you something to eat."

"That is very kind Bilbo but I've already eaten." She spoke softly before embracing the hobbit with genuine affection

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I got lost my way, twice." Thorin said to Gandalf

Eilonwy smirked "What happened to dwarves don't get lost." She smirked her golden eyes filling with amusement, he simply glared at her, her only response was to blow him a kiss.

"I wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't been for her." He said looking at Eilonwy

"Who's her the cats mother?" Eilonwy stage whispered and received another glare "Sugar you keep glaring at me like that I might have to find a reason for you to glare." That is when she noticed Bilbo's glory box "Hey who used Bella's glory box to wipe their feet clean it now." Kili bowed his head which she noticed so she threw a cloth at him "What are you waiting for? It to clean itself? He fed you at least treat his house with respect where you raised by goblins. No then show respect." She said simply she heard Gandalf laugh before she turned on him "And you can get the ruin of his door, wizard." Gandalf shrunk a little before removing the ruin

"Thorin Oakenshield, may I introduce Eilonwy Kaidan and Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, they are our Burglars." Gandalf introduced them, Eilonwy bowed as a sign of respect she may not be too fond of dwarves but she would still respect their culture

"He looks more like a grocer, and her need I say anymore, I will not have a woman on this quest." Thorin replied dismissing them both which riled Eilonwy up greatly

"I may be female but I will not be dismissed so casually by some stuck up dwarrow prince without a kingdom, you may be a king to them but not to me, I am the last of my kin and without me you won't survive the dragon. Gandalf I want no part in this but I might just follow to see you fail and watch you burn in dragon fire." Eilonwy spat "I'm warning you if the hobbit is harmed there is no place in Middle Earth you can hide from my wrath." Small flames appeared in her hands as she turned to the door

"Wait lass don't be so hasty." Balin spoke, she paused her chest heaving with anger "What Thorin means is that he does not want to see a woman hurt, we Dwarrows take the protection of our women very seriously. He meant no offence by it lassie." He explained, Eilonwy took deep breaths trying to calm her rage.

"Forgive me I spent too much time among the race of men, who care very little for their women only for them to feed them and warm their beds." She explained, then turned to Gandalf "It has been too long without my kin."

"Perhaps we can help you find them?" Ori spoke

"I wish you could youngling, by the Valar I wish you could but alas it is impossible." She replied

"Why?" Balin asked

"Because I watched them die, every last one of them killed because they did not understand even by elves who claim to wish to understand everything." She mocked in her grief her anger gone "A word of warning Thorin Oakenshield never piss off a Drake."

"Wait you're a dragon?" Bofur asked as the others reached for their weapons

"What the eyes didn't give it away? What race has gold eyes, other than the dragons but I'm not a fire drake I'm not a threat to you, if I was do you think Gandalf would have asked me to come? No but my scent can be masked where yours cannot, see you do need a female, how do you think female drakes hide from males when they are in heat, we do not mate with just anyone." She spoke gently her eyes where filled with pain and longing. They moved to the table and sat down, Bilbo placed some soup in front of her she tried to protest but the look from Bilbo had the objection die before they left her mouth she nodded and thanked him, she ate slowly enjoying every mouthful she would miss the generosity of the Shire when she left she was so caught up in her own world she blocked them out until she heard one of the young ones saying they would stick a sword somewhere unpleasant

"You will do no such thing." She spoke with conviction, causing everyone to look at her

"And why not dragon?" Thorin asked his lips curling in distaste

"You do that and you are begging for death do you understand me there is an order of importance to dragons even to fire drakes and that is there mate or mates, their children then their horde, you damage them in that way you are denying them their mate and any children they may have had that is worse than cutting off a dragon's wings, Smaug has gone mad in his solitude, his original mate died after baring their children and all those children were killed or taken from him, the only thing he has is his horde unless we find his mate." Eilonwy told them

"And why would we find his mate?" Thorin asked

"Find his mate and he gives up his horde." She said simply

"His first mate was a sea serpent?" Bilbo said more of a statement than a question

"Yes and his offspring were Shadow Drakes, each of them used by the Witch King to increase his army." Her voice filled with hatred

"What is so special about Shadow Drakes?" Fili asked

"Shadow Drakes are incredibly powerful themselves and from them create powerful offspring they are well where always naturally submissive whether they were male or female and had to the ability to make their mates immortal if they so wished but Shadows they were raped and never find their mate or mates they usually have two slowly loose the will to live and begin to die, when their minds and hearts shatter then they die they can only take so much." Gandalf explain as Eilonwy's eyes filled with unshed tears before she stood and walked out the house. Bilbo followed her

"You're a Shadow Drake aren't you?" he asked softly not wanting to frighten her but her body language changed instantly as she tried to make herself look smaller "Don't worry I will never tell." She looked at him and nodded when she felt a burst of pain in her left forearm. She looked at the mark it was circular in shape with four names in different languages but the only one she could read was her own the others were blurred and part of her was pulled east but another part of her was telling her she was exactly where she needed to be. She smiled gently at Bilbo before heading inside feeling lighter and more hopeful than she had been in centuries she would find her mates soon and then she wouldn't feel alone.

* * *

 **So yeah I know I was suppose to update my other fics but yeah this happened the names of the Chapter will be dragon different languages, anyway I'm also going to put this on A03 under the same name but is going to be a more explicit version I'm deciding to be good on this story haha anyway please review with what you think but I prefer no flames because basically you flame me you become the rant of the next chapter anyway bye for now**

 **-The Archfiend**


	2. Lόng

**Lόng**

When Eilonwy agreed to go on the journey, much to the chagrin of Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo agreed readily, Eilonwy tried to convince him to stay.

"No, I am not letting you go alone, Elie, especially not with thirteen Dwarrows and a wizard, I will never see you again, we are family now, you saved me from the Fell Winter and you tried to save my parents so I refuse to let you go alone." Bilbo spoke with pure Took determination causing Eilonwy to smile and hug the hobbit, she didn't have the heart to refuse him.

"I feel the same Bilbo." She smiled feeling part of the void in her chest begin to fill. A certain dwarf felt his mark burn with jealousy but he brushed it off quickly.

Bilbo offered Eilonwy his bed but she refused replying that she preferred to sleep under the stars. Kili followed her out and asked

"Why do you prefer to sleep under the stars?"

Eilonwy smiled gently "Most of my kin spent the last years of their lives never seeing the sky, so I sleep under the stars in memory of them."

"Oh, I see, my uncle taught us to hate dragons, but I don't want to hate you." He replied looking down in shame, Eilonwy moved towards him and lifted up his head so that he met her eyes.

"Kili you are a rare creature, one that doesn't want to hate, do not lose that, ever." She smiled gently.

Kili smiled in return and nodded, then headed back inside as Eilonwy lay down on the grass resting her head on her arms and sighed softly, closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Eilonwy rose with the dawn and smiled sadly remembering her sister's fondness for this time of day. She went into Bad End and began to preparing breakfast of fruit, toast and eggs, things she had traded for or found in the forest when traveling to the shire. She heard someone walking into the kitchen, she turned to find Bofur, she smiled gently and offered him a plate.

"Thanks, say I have to ask, why are you coming with us." He asked taking the plate

"Smaug, is the last of my kin, he is the last Drake that I know is in Middle Earth and I do not wish for him to die over gold, I want to save him not watch him be destroyed." Eilonwy replied

"I do not plan on letting him live." Thorin said from behind them. Eilonwy turned to face him.

"Tell me Thorin Oakenshield if you could have saved your brother would have you?" her eyes narrowed dangerously

Thorin growled in response. "Do not compare Frerin to that worm."

Before Thorin or Bofur could react Eilonwy had Thorin by the throat against the wall, her eyes burning red.

"Let me explain something to you, I would do anything for those I consider kin that includes Smaug and Bilbo, it could even include your own nephew so do not test me, I have lived for longer than you can imagine, I saw the age of Morgoth and Sauron." She dropped him "I am far more dangerous than Smaug, a word of warning never anger a Drake." With that she walked out the kitchen to wake Bilbo.


	3. AN

**Hello, I'm sorry I haven't updated in nearly a year, I'm currently putting all my stories on Hiatus as i don't have the motivation to write at the moment, due to my mental state causing my heart not to be in it and that isn't okay with me. I'm going to try and get all my stories finished in my own time and then update regularly I'm sorry.**

 **Thank you for your support it means the world to me**

 **The Archfiend**


End file.
